


Just Another Good Vibration

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [26]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Logan is horny, so Scott and Jean tie him up and put a vibrator up his ass. It backfires, sort of.





	Just Another Good Vibration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpassionedWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/gifts).

> Title from "Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
I promised this to you ages ago, enjoy.

Jean and Scott can't keep up with him. They are happy to try, certainly. Jeannie will let him eat her out or fuck her till she's exhausted, voice hoarse from screaming orgasm after orgasm and pussy red and raw from beard burn or dripping multiple loads of thick cum or both, Scott will bend Logan over and fuck his tight ass till he comes or bend over himself, letting Logan fuck him till his ass aches from use and his cock aches from coming too many times. Jean will peg him, thrusting into him until her thighs hurt and his belly is covered with a veritable layer of cum. They will both suck him until their jaws ache and order him to ride a dildo or, on one memorable occasion, let him use both their asses alternately while they lie embracing. But still, sometimes, nothing is enough for an aroused Wolverine.  
Which is how he ends up tied up with soft rope, cock gag in his mouth, butterfly vibe on his cock and vibrating plug snugly up his round, firm, hairy ass, while Scott and Jean lie down to sleep, still smelling like sweat and spunk, like him. He breathes it as he rocks his hips between the toys, chasing and riding out an orgasm that breaks over him soft and slow, then another, relishing the oversensitivity that coming brings and the smooth glide from one high to another - and them another, and another, till he is lost in the sensation, lost in the rhythmic motion of the toys and his own hips, lost in the rising and cresting waves of pleasure.  
Jean cannot sleep. Logan's mouth may be gagged, completely silent as he rocks softly to another orgasm, but his mind is another story, projecting the inarticulate pleasure rather loudly. He cunt is sopping, soaking wetness into the sheets, her fingers rubbing her own aching hard clit in a desperate bid for more pleasure. Even after she comes, the Wolverine's projected arousal convinces her body she is still aroused, still wants to come again. Three fingers inside herself is not enough, wrong size, wrong shape.  
Finally around three am she says fuck it and drags herself out of bed.  
Undoing the straps of the butterfly vibe, she takes it off Logan and impales her dripping cunt on his cum-soaked cock, relishing the stretch and the fullness as she rocks on it, milking it for all it's worth.  
She finally falls asleep after several orgasms from them both, switching the plug off but still impaled on Logan's cock, a decision she comes to both regret and congratulate herself on when he wakes up with morning wood around six.  
A floor below and in another wing of the mansion, Charles Xavier dreams rather lurid sexual dreams. Weirdly enough, they involve the Wolverine and a vibrator.


End file.
